Power supply cord sets have been widely used to transmit electricity from power sources or power adapters to power-receiving devices. Generally, a power supply cord set includes a power connector and a power cord. The power connector is fixed onto an end of the power cord and detachably connected to a corresponding electrical connector of an electrical appliance. Through the power supply cord set, electricity can be transmitted from a power source or a power adapter to the electrical appliance.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a power supply cord set for use with a power adapter according to the prior art. In FIG. 1, the power adapter 1 is interconnected between a power source (e.g. a utility power source) and an electrical appliance (e.g. a notebook computer) for receiving utility power and converting the utility power into a DC voltage required for powering the electrical appliance. As shown in FIG. 1, the power adapter 1 principally comprises a power supply cord set 2, a power converter main body 3 and an AC power supply cord set 4. The power supply cord set 2 comprises a power connector 20 and a power cord 21. A first end of the power cord 21 is connected to a power converting circuit within the power converter main body 3. A second end of the power cord 21 is connected to the power connector 20. The power connector 20 is detachably connected to a corresponding electrical connector of the electrical appliance (e.g. a notebook computer). By the power converting circuit within the power converter main body 3, the utility power is converted into a DC voltage required for powering the electrical appliance. A first end of the AC power supply cord set 4 is connected to the power converting circuit within the power converter main body 3. A plug is formed at a second end of the AC power supply cord set 4. The plug is detachable connected to the utility power source for receiving the utility power and delivering the utility power to the power converter main body 3.
FIG. 2 is a schematic cross-sectional view illustrating connection between the power connector and the power cord of the power supply cord set shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, the power connector 20 of the power supply cord set 2 comprises an insulating body 201, a first conducting element 202 and a second conducting element 203. The insulating body 201 has an external surface 204, a receptacle 205, a first opening 206 and a second opening 207. The first opening 206 and the second opening 207 are disposed on opposite ends of the insulating body 201. The first opening 206 and the second opening 207 are communicated with the receptacle 205. The first conducting element 202 is arranged on the external surface 204 of the insulating body 201. The second conducting element 203 is disposed within the receptacle 205. The second conducting element 203 has a first conducting part 203a extended externally from the first opening 206.
The power cord 21 of the power supply cord set 2 comprises an external insulating cover layer 210 and two wires 211 and 212. The wires 211 and 212 are sheathed by the internal insulating cover layers 213 and 214, respectively. By the internal insulating cover layers 213 and 214, the wires 211 and 212 are isolated from each other. The internal insulating cover layers 213 and 214 are partially extended out of a distal aperture 210a of the external insulating cover layer 210. In addition, the wires 211 and 212 have respective bare wire portions 211a and 212a at their terminals. The bare wire portion 211a of the wire 211 is welded on the first conducting element 202 of the power connector 20. The bare wire portion 212a of the wire 212 is welded on the first conducting part 203a of the second conducting element 203 of the power connector 20. The power supply cord set 2 further comprises an insulating protective layer 22. The insulating protective layer 22 is sheathed around the connection area between the power cord 21 and the power connector 20 such that the first conducting element 202 of the power connector 20 is partially exposed. After the power connector 20 is coupled with a corresponding electrical connector of an electrical appliance, the first conducting element 202 and the second conducting part 203b of the second conducting element 203 are in close contact with corresponding conducting parts of the electrical connector of the electrical appliance so as to transmit electricity to the electrical appliance.
The power supply cord set, however, still has some drawbacks. For example, after the insulating protective layer 22 is sheathed around the connection area between the power cord 21 and the power connector 20, the bare wire portions 211a and 212a are readily contacted with each other and thus a short-circuit problem occurs. In addition, if the power supply cord set 2 has been used for a long period, the internal insulating cover layers 213 and 214 are possibly shrunk toward the distal aperture 210a of the external insulating cover layer 210. Under this circumstance, the lengths of the bare wire portions 211a and 212a are increased. Therefore, the possibility of causing the short-circuit problem is increased and the power converter 1 has a breakdown.
There is a need of providing an improved an electrical connector and a power supply cord set having such an electrical connector so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.